


i do love you

by YouStoleMySocks



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: But mostly fluff, Comfort, Cuddling, Light Angst, M/M, pat cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouStoleMySocks/pseuds/YouStoleMySocks
Summary: “If you loved me, you would have thrown the game,” he mumbles into Jonny’s shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to make myself feel better.

It's late when Patrick finds himself outside Jonny’s hotel room. He doesn't know why he's there; Jonny’s probably asleep already. He's got a game tomorrow. All he does know is the bone deep sense of failure threatening to crush him. But Jonny opens the door when he knocks, and he doesn't look like he's dragged himself out of bed. He looks soft and warm in nothing but a t-shirt and his underwear, and for some reason he hurts to look at.

“Hey,” Jonny says, quiet, like he's trying not to scare him off.

Patrick's eyes flicker down to the carpet, and he just steps silently into the room. The moment the door closes, he's burying his face in Jonny’s chest. He feels him wrap an arm around his shoulders and squeeze.

“If you loved me, you would have thrown the game,” he mumbles into Jonny’s shirt.

“We let you get the first goal,” he offers.

Patrick thumps him weakly in the chest. “Asshole.”

Jonny laughs and traps Patrick’s hand there with his own. They lapse back into silence, Jonny stroking his thumb across Patrick’s knuckles.

“You know you wouldn't be happy winning like that,” he says after awhile.

Patrick sighs. “Yeah. But at least we'd still be in it.” He slips his hand out from beneath Jonny’s and goes to sit down on the edge of the bed. “This isn't how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be me and you in the finals. It was supposed to be me kicking your ass for once.”

He lets out a sound that's meant to be a laugh but comes out closer to a sob. Jonny steps close and cards his fingers through Patrick’s hair. When he looks up at him, his eyes are red and shiny with tears.

“I was supposed to be better than this.”

Jonny feels his heart clench painfully in his chest. He cups Patrick's face in his hands and bends down to press a gentle kiss against his mouth. Patrick trembles underneath him, his hands jumping up to wrap around his wrists like a lifeline. Jonny kisses him again. He pulls back slowly, smoothing his thumbs across Patrick's cheekbones and brushing away the tears that have begun to slip down his face.

“Come on,” he says and climbs up on the bed, guiding Patrick along until they’re laid out next to each other. Patrick curls into him at the same time Jonny pulls him close, and he breaks apart. He tucks his head under Jonny’s chin, fists his hands in his shirt, and shakes to pieces against him. Jonny lets him. He doesn’t know the words to make him feel better; so he presses kisses into his hair, strokes up and down his back, and lets him cry.

“I just wanted to be better,” he says once the tears have slowed down.

“I know, Pat. And you will be. You’re fucking amazing.”

He hiccups another sound, and it’s much closer to the laugh it’s supposed to be. He relaxes, his fingers loosening from his shirt as he slips his arms around his waist. “Thanks, Jonny.”

Jonny slides his hand up under his ear and strokes across his jaw with his thumb.

“I’m still gonna kick your ass one day. Get a gold medal to prove it.”

Jonny smiles. “I know.”

He kisses him, and they’re both grinning too much for it to work very well, and it’s perfect. Patrick nuzzles back into Jonny’s throat, and it’s not long before his breathing deepens. Jonny takes a moment to just listen to the soothing steadiness of it.

“I do love you, Pat,” he whispers.

For a moment, he thinks he didn’t hear him, already asleep. But then he feels Patrick mumble against his collarbone, “Mmm, love you too, Jonny.”

Jonny smiles into Patrick’s hair, and he falls asleep to the sound of Patrick’s even breathing.


End file.
